


You want the car? I want a date

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Niall, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Only small, Rape, Unconcious abuse, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Harry and louis are chancers. Risk takers. Pool sharks. Who, just happen to win a car off of liam and his bother zayn.Now harry doesn't usually go back on his bets, but he's willing to be lenient.They can have the car, for a date with liams little brother niall.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

Harry pov

Louis and i head off to our local pub for a few pints and a game of pool. We drink one pint at the bar as we have a catch up and then head for a game. The games doesn't last long and we set up for a new match. That's when three men (well, two men and a boy) come over and ask if we're nearly done as they want a game.

"Nah mate. Be a while I think" I say as I drop the chalk I'm using on the end of the cue.  
"So clumsy harry" Louis laughs as he ands over the chalk. I see that glint on his eyes. I return the look with a grin.

"Play doubles if you want" I offer.  
"Sure. Sounds great. I'm liam, this is zayn and that niall. Niall go get us some drinks" liam says.

Liam is good looking enough. Tall, broad shoulders, Buzz cut. He seemed okay. But I don't like the way he dismissed niall to get them drinks. It was rude. But null just rolled his eyes like he's used to it, and went to get the drinks. Zayn is also good looking. He's dark skinned, dark haired and has a chiseled jawline that would put a knife to shame.

"I'm harry. This is louis" I grin and we do rock paper sissors to decide who will break.

Niall comes back with 5 cokes and liam complains it's not alcohol.  
"Well you were the dummy who sent the 17 year old with no fake ID - to get the drinks" niall dead pans.  
Louis and I burst out laughing and liam glares at niall then me.

Liam breaks and the game goes well. Everytime they pot a ball they smile and grin. Everytime we miss a shot or a ball, they smirk. We don't miss too often, it will blow our cover.

They win the first game and I get us all a pint while they set up for the next game.  
"Want to make this interesting? Bets?" Louis smiles after downing half his pint.

"Sure. £50 Each?" Liam offers.  
"Perfect" I grin. Not a bad starting price.

I pot the black ball 10 minutes into the game and louis complains about how I 'should pay his half because it's not his fault I'm shite at pool'

We up the stakes to £200 each. Louis and I win. We then go to £500 each and let liam and zayn win.

"Liam we don't have anything else to bet" zayn whispers- loud enough that we hear him.  
"The BMW?" Liam says. "These guys are rubbish at pool. We'll win." Liam grins at zayn.

"We raise you, a £40,000 BMW" liam smirks at us.  
"There's the Audi" I shrug "but it's my dads" I lie.  
"That's a £60,000 car!" Louis shrieks.  
"Come on. You guys have some skills. Show them off" liam goads.  
"Fine" I sigh. Inside I'm smirking. They haven't got a fucking chance.

We start the game poorly as usual before playing catch up. In the end we win. Of course. We planned to win. That's the point. We weren't banking on a £40,000 car, but im not complaining.

"You just lost our car!" Zayn snaps at liam as he drinks the last of his pint.  
"Li 'm tired. Can we go 'ome" niall mumbles as he rubs his eye with his fist, sleepy look embedded on his little face.  
"We can't because liam just lost out car" Zayn snaps.

"He didn't. 'S outside" niall mumbles as he looks out of the window at the BMW.  
"He bet it on a game of pool and lost" I explain patiently.  
"Oh. So, do we have to walk 'ome?" Niall frowns, sleep almost taking over.

"We can't. Dad will kill me. You can't seriously take my car!-" liam starts.  
"-Well I'm not taking it. I won it. There's a difference. So I can take it, because it's mine and louis now" I say before finishing my lemonade.

"What can I do to win it back? I'll blow you- like anything" liam rants.  
"Tempting but I doubt your blowjobs equal the same value as a £40,000 car" I laugh.

"Zayn will blow you" liam offers.  
"No" I say bluntly. A blowjob isn't enough payment for a freaking car.

"There must be something you want" Zayn mutters.  
"There is. Niall, how about I take your gorgeous self on date?" I say as I smooth a little of his hair down.  
"M, no. You took me brudders car. Now I 'avta walk 'ome" he grumbles. I laugh at the fact he isn't bothered about the car, or his brother, or the fact his dad will kill his brother, he doesn't want to walk home.

"Okay, how about a deal? You go on three dates with me. And I'll give your brother his car back" I offer.

"What's the catch?" He whispers.  
"No catch. But the rules are, you have to stay until the end of all three dates. You have to answer all my questions honestly- I will too in return. You have to join in with any activity I plan, with out saying no"

"M not 'avin sex" he says defiantly.  
"Okay, new rule, if things get sexual and you want to stop, you can say no and I promise I'll listen. We'll stop."

"Kay. But I have a rule" he whispers.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"The dates have to be public"  
"How public?" I challenge.  
"At least 10 people there"  
"I can live with that" I grin. "Come on, I'll give you all a lift home. And you can have the car back, after, our three dates."

 

After dropping niall, liam and zayn off home I drive myself and louis to our shared apartment.

"A £40,000 car! That would have set us up for months" Louis whines.  
"I'm sorry but, it's like what you did with the rolex watch. And Eleanor. I like niall and I know I can get him to like me, I just need the chance to - woo - him"

"Fine, but you're making tea. For the rest of the week" Louis grumbles but I see the grin slipping through. I laugh as agreement.

"What is it about blondie?" He asks as we've sat down for homemade pizza and fries.  
"I don't know. Just, when he first came in to the bar, he looked- interesting. Like, he isn't begging for attention or showing off on how hot he thinks he is. He's pure and innocent. But, I don't know, I know it's early days. But I could see myself like- holding hands with him and going on cute dates. I can see it going somewhere"

"You see a future with him" Louis nods.  
"Yeah. I could see us having a future and- I don't even know his last name" I chuckle.

___

It's three days later when I head up to nialls front door and knock. I'm slightly nervous as I want him to like me and want to be here, rather than feeling forced. I just know that, once he gets to know me, he'll like what he sees.

It's an older man that answers the door and I presume it's bobby, nialls dad.

"You must be harry. Im bobby. You're a lucky man, taking my boy on his first date. You're older than I thought you would be. How old are you" bobby challenges.

"Nixe to meet you. I am harry and I'm 22" I say politely.  
"Yeah. This date isn't happening. Niall is 17. He isn't dating a 22 year old" bobby snaps before closing the door.

I hear a lot of shouting behind the door and frown. I don't want to leave. I don't feel brave enough to knock though. Luckily I don't have to do either as the door opens to revel niall and his dad. I can see liam and zayn standing further back.

"Niall informs me he really likes you so I suppose I'll let him go with you. You hurt him, or touch him inappropriately and ill find you"  he warns.

"I won't, but I wouldn't expect anything less" I smile and absolutely been at niall as I lead him to the car.

"So where are we going?" Niall asks once inside and I've started driving.  
"Suprise" I say cheekily.  
"Can i- I put some music on?" He whispers.  
"Course" I grin at him before focusing back on the road.

I drive us to xscape and we head over to the bowling and pool part.  
"Game of pool first or straight bowling"  
"You want me to play pool, with a pool shark?" Niall laughs but picks up a pool cue.

"If I win, ill know you did it on purpose" he warns, there's no force behind it.  
"Okay babe" I smile.

Niall is actually really good at pool. He's a lot better than liam and zayn and with a little more practice, he could beat me easily.

Bowling is hilarious. Neither of us are very good, even with the barriers up, but it's fun. It easy.

"I've booked us a table" I smile as I lead niall to an Italian restaurant for a meal.  
We order a large pizza and chips to share as niall says he doesn't really like posh food.

After the date I drive niall home. He sighs but with a grin so I think it's a content sigh. We end up listening to some music for around 20 minutes before he says he should go.

"I- I had a really nice time arry"  
"Me too" I smile as I lead him upto the door. I smooth some hair away from his eyes and he blushes.

"M not sure what to do now- do- do I kiss you?" He whispers.  
"Do you want to?"  
"I- yeah. M nervous" he looks at the floor and I can tell he's never kissed anyone before. Mind you, this is his first date.

"It's okay. We can wait if you aren't ready" I say kindly. The last thing I want is to kiss him and make him feel rushed into something he isn't ready for.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Course. You don't have to kiss on the first date. Or even the 14th date. If you aren't ready, we can wait babe"

"It's- it's me first and- I really enjoyed tonight- and it's not that I don't want to kiss you. Cos I do- I'm just not ready" he rambles. I smooth his hair once again and pack his cheek as an 'it's okay'.

"Text m when you get home" niall grins.  
"Course babe" I grin as I wait for niall to close the door behind him before going home myself.

_

I gush to louis about the date and how 'im in love with him louis. He's just perfect! And when he laughs. Oh his smile. His little face! Oh I'm in love"

_

The next date is just as perfect. Except this time I take us to play laser tag. Niall doesn't stop smiling and laughing the whole night. Afterwards, we get food at Frankie and Bennies. I then drive niall home again, leaving after pecking his cheek.

_

It's the third date when niall texts me saying he doesn't feel very well and asks if we can re-arrange. I ring him straight away.

"Ello?"  
"Hey niall. I dont mind re-arranging are you okay though baby?" I ask.  
"Head ache an- feel proper drained" he mumbles.  
"Oh baby, course we can re-arrange. Is someone there to look after you?"  
"Leeyum was. But went t the pub with zayn"

"That's rediculous. I can't believe they left you. Do you want me to come over babe. I can make you some soup" I offer.  
"Can I come to yours. The neighbours are havin a party an it's hurtin my head"  
"Course baby. I'll be at yours in 10 minutes"

I head to nialls at once there knock in the door. He answers in sweat pants and a t shirt. He looks adorable.

"Sorry.'M not really dressed nice" he whispers.  
"You look beautiful babe. Come on" I smile and lead him to the car.

Once home I get him settled in my bed with The Notebook playing quietly in the background. I make him some chicken soup, a cup of tea, chop some fruit and mix it in a bowl and grab some bars of chocolate. I then head back for and make him a bottle of juice and grab some more painkillers.

"Sure you don't mind me here?"  
"Course not" I smile as I move some hair out of his eyes. I've tucked the duvet up to his chin and I'm laid next to him on top of the duvet.

"I'm probably gona fall 'sleep" he yawns.  
"I'm know darling. Get some rest".

Once niall falls asleep I get myself settled on the couch and let myself drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when I wake up I fall off the sofa, forgetting where I was. I hit my head on the floor and groan before getting up for a coffee.

I run into niall who is making scrambled eggs on toast. He's humming an ed sheeran song and wiggling his hips and I grin, watching him pour the water into the cups of tea.

"Shit! You scared me!" Niall squeels as he turns around.  
"Sorry babe."  
"S okay. You have sugar?" He asks as he puts milk in the teas. He adds a sugar as I requested and we sit at the table eating our scrambled eggs and toast.

"Thank you for this niall. This is lovely" I smile.  
"S okay. Just to say thank you for letting me stay and looking after me" he grins.  
"It's okay darling".

After breakfast I take niall home as he has to get ready for college. After I've dropped him off, I go into work myself for a few hours. Catching up on a few wills that needed writing and checking a couple of leases.

I receive a text from niall

Nialler: fancy T @ mine 2nite?  
Harry: sure baby, what time?  
Nialler: wi me fam. But da sed T fr 6:30 :)  
Harry: be there at 6? Bring some wine? I'll bring you some Ribena :p  
Nialler: fck off haha  
Nialler: cnt wate 2 c u :D  
Harry: me either baby

I head for a quick shower and put on some smart jeans and a shirt before tying my hair into a bun and heading to the shop for wine. I manage to find a pack of none alcoholic beer so I pick that up as well as a bottle of Shardonnay.

"Hey babe" I smile as niall opens the door. He's dressed in dark jeans and a shirt with bright green socks and I'm falling in love. I can feel it.

"Hiya. Come in" he smiles at me. We Get seated as liam and zayn bring the food to the table. Bobby follows with some glasses.

"Here babe, it's none alcoholic beer" I say as I hand him a can. He absolutely beems at me and my heart flutters.  
"So, how did you two meet?" Bobby asks as he pours the rest of us a glass of wine.

"At the pub. Me and my friend louis played pool with liam and zayn" I say vaguely.  
"You took niall to the pub again?" Bobby snaps at liam.  
"He wanted to go"  
"No I didn't. I wanted to get pizza." Niall says with a mouth full of lasagne.

"Always thinking with your stomache" bobby grins.  
"Duh. It's the bit of me that holds the most food. Means I can eat more" he grins.  
___

Niall and I have been going steady for 4 months now. His dad doesn't completely hate me. His brothers also don't completely hate me as they have their car back. And things are good.

Niall and I have kissed. And made out. And that's it. And, I'm happy with that. I told niall on our first date we would go at his pace and I meant it.

"Are you disappointed we haven't had sex?" Niall asks as I feed him a chocolate covered strawberry.  
"Nope. Your pace babe. What your ready for, when your ready" I whisper into his soft blonde hair.

"Jus 's long as you know I don't 'ave a car you can win" niall smirks.  
"Well, that just won't do" I whisper, digging my fingers into his sides, setting him off on a giggling fit.

__

It's two weeks later when we have a date night planned and niall cancels I'm pissed. We've had this planned for nearly a week and he's just text to say -

Nialler: @ the cinema wiv z n li - nother nyte?  
Harry: I have everything booked though x  
Nialler: com on arry. Jus re buk   
Harry: fine. Have fun  
Nialller: dnt be lyk that

Harry: like what? We've had this planned for ages and you're blowing me off to go out with your brothers. If you didn't want to go you should have said.

Nialler: I ardly get t c me brudders. Dnt be selfish. M sorry  
Harry: I'm selfish?  
Nialler: luk. M busi 2nite. Re skedule??  
Harry: if you didn't want to date me you could have said

Nialler: I dint @ first. It was t get me brudders car bck. Bt i gt 2 no yu. I like you arry. Dnt wanna fyte.  
Harry: kay. Have fun x.

I sigh and cancel the table I'd booked. The lady on the phone tells me that because I'm cancelling on the day, I lose the deposit I'd put down. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

The next morning to wake up to 5 texts from niall.

Nialler: cn we tlk bout this ?

Nialler: arry ?

Nialler: dnt be a dixk . Ansr te phone .

Nialler: yr bin rlly selfish . I ony wntd t see me brudders . Nvr c thm enymor

Nialler: m sorry fr canclin

 

I sigh before getting out of bed and making a coffee.

"Late night?" Louis asks as he eats his toast.  
"No. Early one. Niall bailed" I grunt as I fill the kettle.  
"How come? Is he sick?" Louis asks, concern in his voice.  
"Nope. He wanted to go to the cinema with his brothers instead"

"And you're annoyed at that?" He asks confused.  
"We've had this planned over a week now! He bailed last minute because he got a better offer. I lost the deposit I'd put down at Ali's Restaurant as well"

"You booked Ali's? It takes a bank loan to afford a table there. And he's always booked up like a year in advance. It's impossible to get a reservation there"

"I know! It took ages. And I promised to record a new album of covers for them, to play in the background, as a bribe. I don't begrudge him seeing his brothers but we had plans and as soon as something better came along he ditched me. I had other offers for last night but turned them down to see him"

"So what are you gona do? I get why you're pissed. Anyone would be"  
"Dunno. Fancy going out for food tonight?" I mutter as I finish making my coffee and sit at the table.  
"Sure" Louis smiles.

___

The rest of the day is quiet. I haven't texted niall back yet as I don't know what to say. I don't know what he wants me to say. It's okay? Well, it's not. It isn't okay. He can't bail on someone last minute because he got a better offer and think everything will be okay. Think it doesn't change anything. Because it does. It changes alot. It shows me where I fit on his list of priorities.

I've gone into work, sorted some filing and seen a few new clients that want to purchase a new house and need a solicitor to act on their behalf.

"Hey, fancy nandos tonight?" Niall asks as he rings me yet again. This is the 7th time he's called.  
"I have plans with louis. Another night?" I answer whilst checking thorough my pile of conveyancing completions for tomorrow. Making sure I have everything I need in the files.

"Seriously? You're pretending to be busy because of last night-"  
"-I'm not pretending. I am busy. A- I'm at work. And B- we made the plans this morning. Louis saw how upset I was after you cancelled and we arranged to go out for food"

"I'm sorry I cancelled. Geez it was only food-"  
"-that's not the point! We had that planned for over a week and you just bailed when you got a better offer. And also, I had booked a table for us. I had the whole night planned, put loads of time and effort into it, to make it perfect for you." I argue.

"I'm sorry" he whispers.  
"If you don't like me and you're just stringing me along can you just tell me now? Because this isn't fair. I really like you, I can feel myself falling for you and- if you don't feel the same I need to know"

"I do like you. Honestly I do. At first, it was to get my brudders car back. But- the more time I spend with you, the more I get to know you, the more I learn about you, the more I like you"

"Did you have a nice time at the cinema?" I whisper.  
"No, not really. Liam pulled, so he buggered off before we even bought the tickets. And zayn left half way through the film cos his girlfriend perrie was home alone. I had to walk home." he sighs and I can hear the pout on the end at having to walk.

"Couldn't you have got a taxi?"  
"Didn't have any money" he mutters.  
"You should have told me, I'd have come and got you" I say honestly. I would, I'd have gone in my pj's if I had to.

"I felt bad for cancelling. Didn't think you'd want to talk to me"  
"If it's you walking home alone at 11pm I want to know. I don't care how bad the fight is, if you're at risk like that you better text me" I say firmly.

"Okay. I'm sorry for bailing. And making you think I'm not interested"  
"It's okay. I have plans with louis tonight, but we could go out- Thursday?"

"Sounds great" I hear niall smile.  
___

"So, everything is good with you guys?" Louis asks as we share a starter nan bread at Frankie and Bennies.

"Yeah I think so. We sorted stuff out and he apologised for ditching me. He knew why I was so upset by it" I say as I dip my nan bread in some ketchup and have a bite.

"That's good then"  
"Yeah. He said he really likes me. I just don't know if I trust him"  
"You think he's lying?"  
"I don't know. I mean, he looked honest. But, I don't know. There's this niggling thought in the back of my mind saying 'he only dated me for the car'".

"Do you think that's true"  
"Yes. It was. It was true. He told me. But then he said the more he gets to know me, the more he likes me. I just don't know I'd he means it"

"Well you like him. Alot. I can tell"  
"I really do. I'm falling for him lou" I whisper.  
"But you don't think he feels the same?"  
"No" I mutter.

"Well. Do you want my honest opinion?"  
"Yeah. I need a bit of honesty and reality tight now"

"I think you should end it. Move on. Get over him. I know you really like him, but it's early days. Cut the rope now, before you really get hurt."

"I don't want to though" I whisper.  
"I know. I know you don't. But- trust me, holding on to something you're not 100% sure about is more painful than letting go"

"I guess. Anyway let's enjoy tonight. I'll talk to him tomorrow" I say as the waiter comes over with our mains.

___

Niall pov

I'm so exited to meet harry. I've planned dinner, some games of pool and paint-balling to make up for the other night. Everything is paid for in advance incase we're running behind.

I'm wearing a smart navy shirt. Some black skinny jeans and my Supras. I have also done something with my hair! It's in a quiff- zayn did it - after 20 minutes of begging on my part. In the end he only agreed because perrie was there and they wanted to get back to - that.

"Hey hazza" I grin as we meet up at the Costa near the restaurant I've booked.  
"Hey niall" he smiles, but it's a tight smile. Like it's forced. Maybe he's nervous?

"So- I've booked some stuff to do- to make up for the other night. Which I'm really sorry about. I was a dick to you and - I'm sorry" I ramble.

"It's fine. Niall we need to-"  
"-so. We have food booked at TGI Fridays. Not the posh-est place but- the foods nice. And then I thought couple of games of pool at Joey's-"

"-niall-"  
"-then paint- balling. Ta da. What do you think?" I ramble.

"I think you need to listen to me!" He snaps. I flinch involuntarily and he sighs.

"Sorry. I'm just exited. And nervous. But mostly exited. Cos I want to make it perfect for you. Well to apologise for the other day and-"

"-stop talking. Niall I can't do this" he buts in.  
"Do what? Do you need to be somewhere? Or can't you paint ball? It's okay- I've never been-"

"-do you ever stop talking? I'm trying to talk to you. Just shut up for a minute" he snaps. "I can't do this. I'm not dating you anymore-"  
"-why not!-"  
"-stop interrupting me" he sighs.

"I'm not doing this. I don't think you even like me. You're probably just stringing me along-"  
"-i told you the other day I'm not-"  
"-You were lying-"  
"-No I wasn't!" I argue. The first few of my tears falling.

"Why are you crying?"  
"Because I- I dont want you to break up with me. This isn't fair. I haven't done anything wrong" I whine.

"I just can't do this."  
"What can I do to fix this?"  
"You can't- there's nothing you can do. We're just too different. Maybe it's the age gap. I dunno"

"It's not a big gap. I love you harry" I whimper.  
"It's big enough. You're just a kid. I'm not doing this anymore"  
"It's wasn't a kid when you were begging me to blow you" I throw back at him.

"See? It's childish remarks like that"  
"I'm sorry! Please. Just give me another chance?" I beg.  
"No. No. We're done"

"O- okay. Um. Here. S' all paid for. Take louis or someone. I don't have any mates so- you may 'S well take 'em" I whimper. Handing over the pre paid tickets for everything I've booked.

"Niall-"  
"-s fine. They'll jus go to waste" I mutter before walking away from him. I walk three streets over and lean against a wall for support before sliding down it and burying my face into my knees. The ocean of tears, finally exploding out of my eyes and falling onto my jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov

When I wake up my head hurts, my throat is dry and I feel nauseous. I roll over and crash into another body.

"Ow" Louis grumbles.  
"Sorry"  
"My arse hurts. Get me meds" Louis yawns.  
"Why me" I whine and burrow further into the duvet.  
"It's your fault. Mr huge dick. Pain killers" he whines.

"Fine" I sigh. I get up and realise I'm naked. And cold. And covered in dry- mess. I get myself some meds first then get him a glass of water and some paracetamol.

"Thanks" he croaks out.  
"Great night" I smirk as I have flash backs of last night.

"No regrets?" Louis whispers.  
"I'm regretting that I only remember bits of it" I say honestly.  
"What about niall"  
"We broke up" I frown.

"Do you still- have feelings for him? Cos- I like you harry. I really do but- I don't want to get hurt if you're still in love with your ex"

"I'm not. He's just a kid. A childish kid and- you're my loubear"  
"You lost us a 40 grand car for a date with him" he says with a cheeky grin.  
"I'm didn't even need the date. My soul mate is right here"

___

Niall pov

"I'm going to kill your brother". Dad snaps as he cuddles me on the sofa. I finally made it home after my emotional break down and ran into my dad. He took one look at my puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks and knew there was something wrong. I took only look at his 'my little boy' face and told him everything.

"S' not liams fault" I whisper.  
"He pimped you out"  
"M not upset bout that. Harry doesn't like me anymore. I- I didn't even do anything wrong" I whisper.

"If you made plans with harry first you shouldn't have ditched him for your brothers. I know you miss them, and I'm not defending harry but, I can understand why he was upset"

"I tried to make it up to him. I booked everything for the perfect night, food, pool, paint balling - and he jus- jus said I was too childish. What does he expect? I'm a child!"

"Thank yu for finally admitting that. You are a child. Niall you're only 17. He's 22. He's too old for you niall."  
"He isn't that much older than me" I complain.  
"Well I think he is. And clearly he does too" dad replies. I sigh and he hugs me tighter.

"Come on, I'll treat us to Frankie and Bennies" dad says and hands me my shoes from the cupboard.

___

"Hi, table for two please" dad says as we meet the waitress at the door. She guides us to a table and hands us the menus.

Another girl comes over and smiles saying "Hi I'm Ellie and ill be serving you guys tonight. Can I get you some drinks to start?"

"I'm niall" I blurt out.  
"Hello niall" she laughs.

She's really pretty. Wearing a smart skirt and shirt with her blonde hair tied back. Her eyes are a gold and bronze fiesta and I'm in love.

"What can I get you to drink niall?"  
"Your really pretty" I blurt out.  
"Haha thank you" she smiles.

"Niall, why don't you get Ellie's phone number" dad says as he witnesses my awkward flirting.

"Have you got your phone?" She smiles. I hand it over and she adds her self to my contacts.  
"I finish at 7, if you fancy a beer after?" He winks and goes to get our drinks.

"I don't like beer" I frown.  
"You can't get served for beer" dad says pointedly.  
"Here you go. One coke and one lemonade" Ellie grins.

"How old are you?" I ask.  
"19. How old are you?" He asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
"18" I lie.  
"Niall" my dad says with a warning.  
"17" I whisper.

"I'll buy you a pint later" she whispers to me with another smile.  
"Pint of coke?" I ask confused.  
"I meant  a beer but, yes, if you want coke I'll get you a coke" she laughs.

"I don't like beer" I say honestly.  
"Okay, well vodka then" she laughs and goes to serve another table.

"Is it a date?" I ask my dad as he has some of his lemonade.  
"Sounds like it"  
"Cool" I say with a small smile, I'm happy. Ellie seems great. I'm sure we could be great together. As a couple or friends. And I guess she's more my age. I just don't want to hurt her, I haven't figured out what's going on in my brain yet. With harry.

The last thing I want to do is hurt her.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall pov

"Wanna come back to mine" Ellie asks after a few drinks. We're both- okay I am- tipsy to say the least.

"Mh" I grin. She hands me another drink that tastes sour. 

I don't remember anything after that.  
___

Harry pov

"What?" I grunt into my phone. It's fucking 3am. Who the fuck would call me at this time? Mores to the point- why would you call me at this time!?

"Harry?"  
"Yeah. Waddya want?"  
"I need your help"  
"Who is this" I sigh as I sit up. Sleep long forgotten.

"It's liam"  
"Ah. Hi. No- not hi- do you know what fucking time this is!?"  
"It's know but- nialls missing. Is he with you?"  
"No he isn't with me. What do you mean missing?" I ask slightly panicked.

"Harry shhhh. Go to sleep" Louis mumbles into my thigh.  
"Nialls missing" I whisper.  
"Course he is." Louis sighs. Like it's an inconvenience to him.

"I just wondered if he was there. He went for drinks with a girl he met called ellie and never came home"  
"Fuck. Have you tried his phone?" I ask as I get out of bed and pull some joggers and a polo top on.

"Yeah. Sounded like a party but niall didn't speak it was some girl"  
"What did she say?"  
"She was stoned. Pissed out of her head but said they're all busy and hung up"

"Right, call the cops if you haven't already I'm gona try his phone" I say before hanging up.

I dial nialls number and hold the phone to my ear.

"Lo?"  
"Who's this?" I ask abruptly.  
"Chloe. I think. Who's you?" A girl slurs.  
"I'm harry. Why do you have my friends phone?"  
"Who's your friend?"  
"Niall. A small blonde boy"  
"Oh. He's- here. On the table"

"What's he doing stood on a table?" I shriek.  
"Nah. He's laid down. We're having fun Harreeey. He's fun to- ride. Come over"  
"What's the address?" I snap.

She slurs through telling me and I'm out of the door without even hanging up.  
"What are you doing louis?" I sigh as he gets in the car.  
"Coming with you. Blondie could be in trouble"  
"Kay. Ring liam" I say as I reverse out of the drive.

Luckily I know the area they live so finding the house isn't too hard. Once there I dive out of the car and bang on the door.

"Hey- gorgeous" a girl- dressed in lace pants - and nothing else! -hiccups.  
"Move" I say shoving her out of the way.

The sight I'm met with makes me want to vomit. Niall is laid naked on his back on a low table with 5 naked girls -abusing him.

"Get off him" I snap and pull someone off him, pushing her on to the couch.  
"Niall? Niall can you hear me" I say frantically as I slap his face gently a few times.

"What have you given him?!" Louis snaps.  
"Booze mostly" one of the girls whispers.  
"Nah. Nah drugs are involved. What have you given him!?" Louis shouts.

"Coke and Viagra" she whispers looking at the floor.  
"Lou ring an ambulance" I whisper as I try to untie the ropes around his hands.

"Here" one of the girls says handing me some sissors.  
I take them and cut both ropes before getting niall laid on the floor in the recovery position.

"Where are his clothes?" I snarl. They're handed over and louis takes them, then lays his own jacket over nialls naked body.

"Oh my god" liams gasps as he comes in. Zayn and bobby following.  
"Shhh. It's okay Ni. I'm right here baby. It's alright now. I'm not letting anyone hurt you baby"

"You're the one who hurt him. You broke his heart when you broke up with him" liam snaps.  
"Yeah. Because bobby made me. He said he'd report me and lou as pool sharks otherwise. I'm not bothered about me but lou wouldn't make it in prison" I snaps back.

"You made him break up with niall?" Liam asks.  
"He's not good enough for niall"  
"He-" Zayn starts but louis cuts him off.

"-That's not your call to make. And for your information, harry is an amazing person. Nialls lucky to have him, as you can see. He really cares about niall and you are the cause of his tears- not harry"

"Paramedics" a voice shouts.  
"In here!" I holler back.  
"Police!"  
"Also in here" I call again.

___


	6. Chapter 6

Niall pov

The first thing I register is that I'm not at home. I'm in a bed but- it's too boney.  Smells too clean to be my room. I hear a steady beep every 3 seconds at it's rather irritating. I can also feel a needle in my arm and I'm trying to to cry because I don't like needles.

When I eventually open my eyes I make a point not to look at the needle. I notice harry sat on one of the chairs near the and and louis on another.

"Ow my head" I mumble. Like a bullet, harry is up and giving me a tight cuddle. Louis feeds me water from a cup with a straw.

"You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were gona die!" Harry yells.  
"S- sorry" I mumble. I'm not sure what to say considering I can't actually remember why I'm here.

"Are you okay though?" Louis asks.  
"Yeah. I think. Why am I here?" I stutter.  
"What do you remember?" Louis asks cautiously.  
"Remember drinking with ellie and- um- she asked if I wanna go back to hers- an- that's it"

"You can't remember anything else?" Harry frowns.  
"Remember looking at a ceiling for ages and being cold" I frown.  
"But nothing else?" Harry whispers.  
I shake my head.

"Get some rest niall. Doctor will be round soon" Louis says. I didn't even feel tired but sleep takes over pretty quickly.

___

I wake back up to alot of shouting. It makes my head hurt even more so I whine "Shut up". To my suprise the shouting stops... but now it's someone asking me to open my eyes as they need to talk to me.

I reluctantly do and am met with a nurse, a doctor and two police men.

"M I gettin 'rested?" I whisper.  
"No niall. Why would you think that?" One of the cops says kindly.  
"I had a beer" I frown.  
"No niall that's not the main reason were here." Is all he says.

The doctor takes over speaking.  
"Niall, at this party did you take any drugs?"  
"Wasn't at a party. Was at Yolo with Ellie" (Yolo is a pub)  
"Niall. You ended up at her house. You were very drunk. And had very high levels of cocaine in your system"

"I didn't take anyt'ing I swear" I says slightly panicked.  
"It's okay, you aren't in trouble. What can you remember?"

"I remember Ellie getting me a beer. And I felt a bit sick after. She got me another and asked if I wanted to go back to hers. Next thing I remember is being really cold and looking at a ceiling"

"Niall. You were drugged. The drinks were spiked with cocaine and Viagra.  Do you know what that is?"  
"No" I whisper.  
"It's what some men take to be able to perform sex. If they struggle to get erect"

"Why did they give me that?" I whimper a few tears falling.  
"Niall, they had sex with you while you were unconscious under the influence of drug and alcohol.

"But- but I didn't want to" I whisper.  
"It's okay darling. That's why the police and doctors are here. To fix things. The police have all the girls in custody and are charging them and the doctors can make your headache go away." Harry whispers as he smooths some of my hair down.

I turn away from him. Only a stupid kid would get- r-raped by girls. Only a stupid kid would be dumb enough to take drinks from a stranger and not fight back.

I lay there crying silently to myself thinking how pathetic and fucking stupid I am. Harry tries talking to me but I block him out and curl into a fatal ball shape.

The police try talking to me but I ignore them. Same for the doctors. Even my brothers when they come in, get ignored.

"Niall? Listen to me please." Louis says softly.  
"Don't wanna" I mutter.  
"I know. I know you don't. Look I'm not going to pretend to know how you're feeling. But im guessing it's... dirty? Used? Stupid? Scared?"

I sigh as he hits the nail right on the head with all of them.

"And you know something? You have every right to be. They raped you. They abused you and that's not okay. But- you can't get through this on your own. The cops, the doctors, liam, zayn, harry and even me! We want to help you. You just have to let us. You need to co-operate- and I promise we can fix this. If you do- we can get the girls sent to prison for a long time. We can get you healthy and happy and safe. We can make this better."  
Louis smiles softly at me as he strokes the back of my hand.

"M scared" I admit.  
"I know you are. But it's okay to be. Anyone would be. Let us help you"  
"Why are you here. And harry. He broke up with me you can both go be happy now" I snap.

"He broke up with you because bobby made him. He said he'd report us as pool sharks otherwise. And you know something- Yes I love harry. I have feelings for him but I'll get over it. It's a crush- it will pass. Harry dived out of bed at 3am to come and find you. He loves you and you love him. Give yourelves a chance to make this work"

"I- what about you"  
"What about me? I'll be back with Eleanor next week, we're on and off like a light switch lately" he jokes.

"Niall- ill be honest- while we were broken up I have been sleeping with louis- not while we were together I promise. I love you and if you'll have me- I'd like to show you how much" Harry says softly.

"I don't want sex though" I whimper as I think about what the girls could have done to me whilst I was asleep.

"It's okay. We don't have to have sex yet. Or ever! It's your call. I know you weren't ready and definitely aren't after this, we can hold off till you are"  
"But- why do you want me? I'm just a stupid kid that got drugged and- and r-raped" I whisper as more tears make their way down my face.

"You're not stupid. And you're not a kid. And don't you dare think that any of this is your fault" Harry says firmly. "Honestly I don't know why I feel the way I do. It's just- when I first saw you- I saw my future. Like- someone I could make a future with and have kids and a home. I looked at you and felt happiness I've never felt before"

"Same. When I looked at you the first time in the pub- I felt -safe for some reason" I whisper.

"That's good. You are safe with me. I promise you're always safe with me baby" Harry smiles and kisses my forehead.  
"I- are you sure you want me?"  
"More than anything. And I promise we will get you though this"

I think to myself a few minutes. Do I want this? Am I going to get hurt again? Is it worth it? Is harry worth it? What about louis? What about my dad? Will he accept harry and me? Will harry leave me again?

I'm brought out of my thoughts by louis  
"Give him a chance to make you feel as special as you deserve. You deserve to be treat like a king and- I've known him 22 years, he won't let you down"

I nod slightly to myself.  
"Give me a chance?" Harry begs.  
I nod a little firmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go louis! Being the bigger person- not literally cos he's so smol :)
> 
>  
> 
> Whoo! This one is finished :D
> 
> As always feedback is awesome and if you have suggstions or ideas send them in !!


End file.
